


Meet the Jokester

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Earth 3 - Fandom, Harley Quinn (Comics), The Jokester - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Other, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What would happen if Harley Quinn met the Earth 3 Joker during one of her little misadventures?
Relationships: Booster Gold/Harleen Quinzel, Jokester/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 3





	Meet the Jokester

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reluctant to experiment with writing stories using the "new" Harley, but after reading a good issue or two of the more recent Harleen and Harley Quinn comics, I decided to give it a go maybe. The new Harley isn't really as bad as I thought she was, and even though her storylines get pretty zany--mad fourth-wall breaking, reading her own comics, arguing with the writers, etc., she is actually a fun character. Yeah, I might have thought the new Harley was like Marian Drews before, but maybe I was wrong.
> 
> Warning: 
> 
> I do ship the Joker and Harley Quinn, but I try to avoid portraying overtly abusive situations in a positive light. For this story, though, I may have Harley talking about her abuse and trying to get over the experience. I may include a flashback or two that isn't so positive. 
> 
> For Joker fans, sorry, but in main canon Joker was abusive to Harley Quinn and left lasting damage. I love the Joker as a character and feel like he can be used in a lot of different ways, some fun, some not so much, but the story I may be telling is one that doesn't paint him in a very positive light. 
> 
> Also, feel free to tell me on how you think I did on the characterization.

Harley Quinn and Booster Gold were enjoying a quiet evening on the Ferris Wheel. 

"Thanks for the birthday present, Goldie," Harley said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"Don't mention it, and you can call me Mike, if you want to."

"Okay, Goldie." 

Booster Gold let out a soft giggle and wrapped his arms around Harley lovingly. 

Harley tensed up. For a brief moment, an image of Mike's face contorted and became the pale ghostly face of the Joker. Harley flinched. 

_No, you're not real. Get out of my head!_

As quickly as it had come, it left. 

"What's so funny?" Harley asked as she looked at him quizically. There was fear in her eyes. Years of living with the Joker caused her to flinch at unexpected laughter. 

"I wonder what the Justice League would say right now if they knew I was cuddling with the Joker's ex-girlfriend." 

_Why'd you havta mention him?_

Harley winced a little, like she was in pain. The Joker's ghastly laughter echoed in her ears. She froze and started to shiver. 

"Are you alright, Harley?" 

"Let's not think about dem right now!"

Harley's voice was a tad too high, like she was really irritated. 

Booster noticed this and took his arms off of her shoulders. 

"Oh! That's right. I forgot. Technically you're still a super villain." 

Harley crossed her arms, rolled her eyes, and made a pouting face. 

"Way ta rub it in, Goldie." 

A tiny tear rolled down her cheek and smudged her red eye shadow. 

Harley had her arms crossed and she was looking at her feet. 

"It's not your fault." 

"I'm also sorry I couldn't find a place where your mom is still alive." 

"It's okay, Goldie, she's in a better place. She's in a better place. I know." 

Harley stretched her arms out and let out a sigh. 

"Seein her again'd just break my heart in two. Plus, there's a chance we woulda gotten stuck. Rememba last time?" 

Harley looked at him mischeiviously and gave a smile. 

"That was only one time, and that was because I wasn't paying attention!" Booster said in a mock whine with a pout. 

Harley laughed. 

"Hey, at least I got ta see real live dinosaurs. How many people can say that?" 

Just then, Harley heard something buzzing. 

Booster Gold quickly reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. 

"Wow, dat must be a pretty good plan ta get service all da way in another dimension." 

"It's Batman. He needs me back at the Watchtower. Sorry, Harley, it looks our outing is going to be cut short." 

"That's okay. It was nice while it lasted. Mr. J'd never do anything like this fa me." 

Harley winced when she noticed what she said. 

_Darn it. I need to remember not to mention him. I should be over him already. It's been years. You'd think I could mention him without feeling all icky, but these feelings, this guilt, it's still here, all here, makin me miserable every time I think about the past for even a second._

Harley went into a brief flashback. _Joker was yelling about one of his shirts being wrinkled. He reached for her and grabbed her suddenly._ Harley jolted to attention to see Booster Gold staring at her through his helmet. 

_Why? Why is he looking at me like that?_

Slowly, he removed his helmet and looked Harley in her eyes. She relaxed when she saw his concerned facial expression. 

_Get it together, Harl, this is one a da heroes. They wouldn't hurt you, at least not on purpose._

"Harley, try not to think about the past. You're safe now, and that's all that matters." 

Harley let out a sigh. 

"You...you don't know what it's like...ta have memories so bad they won't leave you alone." 

"We all have pasts we aren't proud of, Harley." 

Just then, the phone rang again. 

"Booster, you should be at the Watchtower now. What's taking so long?" 

"Sorry, Bats, uh, technical difficulties. I'll be there as soon as possible." 

"We don't have all day. We've got an emergency, and we need you to guard the Watchtower." 

"Afta what happened last time, he's allowin you ta guard da tower?" 

"That sounded like Harley Quinn. Do you care to tell me what's going on?" 

"Uh, I'm in another dimension, and nice to see you, too." 

"Just get back to the tower, and no funny business." 

"What? You think just because I'm a clown, I'm goin ta..." 

The transmission cut off before she could finish that sentence. 

Harley balled up a fist and growled. 

"Honestly Goldie, sometimes Bats makes me so mad! I've been an upstanding citizen for months now, and he won't give me da benefit of a doubt." 

"Tell me about it. Sometimes he borders on paranoid. He wouldn't trust me with guarding the Watchtower or going on any serious missions with the Justice League for years, and that was after just one tiny screw up." 

"Whatja do?" 

"Um, I might have accidentally given some super villains a tour of our headquarters?" 

"...and they still allowed you ta call yourself a member?" 

"Bats was pretty chill about the whole thing, or so I thought. They were all weaing disguises, so it was probably a mistake anyone could make, right?" 

"Hey, since they gotta peek at it, you think maybe you could sneak me in for a tour sometimes?" 

"Why not? I don't really think Batman would mind." 

"You're a sweetie, Goldie." 

Just then, the phone buzzed again. 

"Hold your horses!" Harley shouted. 

"Geez Bats, I'm coming. I'm coming. You ready, Harley?" 

"Just a sec. I need ta grab my backpack." 

Harley gathered her things, and then Booster Gold pressed a series of buttons on the belt of his suit. A white light surrounded them as they were sucked out of the current dimesnion. 

"Whoo hoo! I love this part! It's like going down one a those crazy slides!" 

"Next stop, Coney Island!" Booster shouted. 

The world around them distorted for a second before coming back into view. 

Harley took a look around and immediately realized it was all wrong. 

"Hey! What gives? This isn't Coney Island. This is Gotham City! A really dirty version a Gotham City." 

Just then, a signal shone brightly in the foul gray sky, except instead of the familiar shape of a bat, there was the ghastly outline of a clown's face. 

Loud familiar cackling could be heard in the distance. 

Harley felt a knot form in her stomach. 

"Is this your idea of some kinda sick joke, Goldie? Where the heck are we?" 

"I must've gotten the coordinates wrong!" 

"Well, hurry up an get 'em right. I don't like the looks a this place!" 

"Unfortunately, it has to charge." 


End file.
